world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasus Kouga
Pegasus Kouga is the Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation, a young demigod of extraordinary potential, and the main protagonist of the Saint Seiya Omega series, as well as one of the primary protagonists of the World War Series. He is known as the "God Slayer" for defeating gods like Abzu, Saturn, and a male version of Venus. Kouga's Cosmo element is Light, but his real elemental affinity is Darkness. Statistics *'Name': Pegasus Kouga, Pegasus Saint, The God Slayer, Super Miracle *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': October 12 *'Classification': Demigod, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint, God Slayer, Part-Time Wielder of Soul Calibur *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Blood Type': O *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Red *'Key Relationships': Kido Saori/Athena (Foster mother and goddess), Aria (Fraternal twin sister), Ophiuchus Shaina (Mentor), Aquila Yuna (Girlfriend), Lionet Souma and Orion Eden (Best friends and friendly rivals), Dragon Ryuho, Wolf Haruto, Apus Sachi and Vulpecula Emma (Close friends and comrades-in-arms), Sagittarius Seiya (Predecessor, close ally and father figure), Geki (Teacher), Andromeda Shun (Comrade-in-arms), Equuleus Subaru/Saturn (Best friend, brother figure, rival and former enemy), Venus (Arch-enemy), Mars (Former arch-enemy), Abzu (His inner darkness and first victim) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class with Ryusei. Transcendent with Darkness Cosmo. World Class with Gaia. Apex with Soul Calibur. *'Powers and Abilities': Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (temporarily), Master Melee Combatant, Amature Swordsman (with Soul Calibur), Enhanced Speed, Strength, Endurance, Durability and Senses, Strong Willpower, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Ryusei and Gaia) *'Standard Equipment': Pegasus Superior Clothstone, Soul Calibur (temporarily) *'Weaknesses': Darkness Cosmo. Very sentimental and hates to lose (Eventually overcomes this weakness overtime). His Inner Darkness struggles to overtake him (originally no longer a weakness after defeating Abzu, but will invoke when his anger and despair are at the "critical limit"). Slightly suffers from PSTD since the Venusian war. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Pegasus Ryusei Ken, Pegasus Senkou Ken, Pegasus Sui Sei Ken, Pegasus Rolling Crash, Pegasus Big Bang, Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang *'Voice Actor': Hikaru Midorikawa, Satsuki Yukino (young); Josh Grelle, Amanda C. Miller (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level (Stronger than average Bronze Saints), Town level with Pegasus Sui Sei Ken | Mountain level, Up to Large Island level with Miracles | Large Mountain level, likely higher | At least Island level, possibly higher. Can bypass conventional durability by hitting the atoms of Gods | At least Continent level, likely Multi-Continent level *'Speed': At least Supersonic with Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed | Massively Hypersonic, Speed of Light through Miracles | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly higher | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed, Speed of Light through Miracles | Speed of Light with FTL Travel Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 100 | Class M | Class M | Class G | Class E *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | Class PJ+ | Class EJ | At least Class EJ, possibly higher | Class YJ, likely Class YJ+ *'Durability': Wall level without Cloth. Small Town level to Town level with Pegasus Superior Clothstone | Mountain level, likely Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level | At least Island level, possibly higher | At least Continent level, likely Multi-Continent level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman | Supernatural | Supernatural | At least Supernatural | Godly *'Range': Tens of Meters (Several Dozens) with Light Attacks | Kilometers | Kilometers | Tens of Kilometers | Planetary *'Intelligence': Average *'Key': Pegasus Superior Clothstone | Ryusei | Dark Kouga | Gaia | With Soul Calibur Appearance Kouga is a lean, muscular young man of below average height, with fair skin, dark red spiky hair with a few long strands in the back right down to his neck, and light brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with white bandages around his forearms and wrists. Around his neck is a simple string necklace, which holds a blue diamond containing the Pegasus Superior Clothstone. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a red sleeveless outfit. Personality Kouga is headstrong, stubborn, strong-willed and reckless in nature, along with a quick temper (when provoked to a fight) and a rebellious spirit. He is sometimes immature and sassy, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kouga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He is quick to charge at his opponents without thinking over the situation, and often acts on impulse. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends, humanity and Athena. In spite of his naturally fiery spirit, Kouga is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, and shows a more compassionate, caring, and empathetic side. After seeing the loss of those close to him (like Subaru), Kouga came to understand and accept the meaning of fear, pain and despair more than anyone, which helps him grow as time passes. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds; a trait he inherited from his predecessor, Seiya. However, Kouga appears to have a darker side to his personality, shown several times when he succumbs to deep rage and despair, and the Darkness Cosmo consumes him. When he is under the influence of his dark element, he becomes cold, ruthless, and murderous as he kills and attacks anyone near him without mercy. Kouga always tries to keep the darkness at bay no matter the negativity that swallows him, but when the Darkness Cosmo completely overpowers his will, the only thing that will remain is a monster mercilessly destroying everything in it's path. History Main Skills and Equipment Pegasus Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Kouga's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of white armored platting with red and yellow accents, that covers his upper chest with a diamond at the top of a Pegasus-like head in the center, most of his legs (up to his lower thighs), with small, light-golden metal wings at the legs' opposing outer ankles, as well as most of his lower arms, and a silver tiara on his forehead with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the Pegasus head in the center. The shoulder plates go down at the end instead of straightening out, along with a shirt-like collar that protects his neck, and a metallic belt worn around the waist. Lastly, several blue diamonds are on different parts of the Cloth. : Whenever he taps into Ryusei, he sprouts from the Cloth's back, a pair of extendable, light-blue, crystal-like wings that grants him total flight and aerial maneuverability. Also, the blue diamonds on the Cloth become more brighter in color. *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken' (Pegasus Meteor Fist): The signature technique of the Pegasus Saint. After concentrating his Cosmo and weaving the stars of the Pegasus constellation through a stance, Kouga launches a great number of blue meteor-like punches from his fist which emerge at a great speed. However, when his Cosmo increases, so does the amount of punches, power, and speed. **As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kouga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. *'Pegasus Senkou Ken' (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kouga burns his Cosmo and raises his right arm, gathering a huge ball of light which he attacks his enemy with, blinding them and taking them with surprise. *'Pegasus Sui Sei Ken' (Pegasus Comet Fist): Kouga's strongest technique, as well as another one of Seiya's legendary techniques. Kouga charges up Light Cosmo in his right hand, and launches a powerful homing ray of pure light at the target. **'Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang' (Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang): A more powerful version of the original Sui Sei Ken. It is performed in the same manner as the original, but the presence of Gaia makes it five times strong enough to harm a god of Venus' caliber. *'Pegasus Rolling Crash': A new technique learned by Kouga. He first immobilize his target physically, then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head, dealing massive damage when they both hit the ground headfirst. Due to the impact, Kouga is likely to risk damage to himself as well. *'Pegasus Big Bang': Kouga fires a beacon of pure light in the air. It can also be used as a combination attack with Eden's Senko Cross. Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Kouga is able to create, shape and manipulate the element of light, enabling him to utilize this element in various ways: Kouga can release/use light energy to shoot beams of light from his hands, generate a flash of light that blinds his opponents, create holographic projections for diversionary tactics, or move at the speed of light within minutes. Mainly, he uses this element on any part of his body to boost his melee performance, empowering his physical attacks to deal more destructive damage to his opponents. Darkness Manipulation (limited): In spite of his light affinity, his true elemental Cosmo is darkness; it has been a part of him since birth. Master Combatant: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Strong Willpower: Immense Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kouga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Cosmo, well beyond average Bronze and Silver Saints; even by Gold Saint standards, his power is enough to rival even the strongest Gold Saints in the 21st Century. His Cosmo is pure and bright, almost like a shining star in the cosmos. His unique level of Cosmo reserves is so vast he could raise his own to it's maximum peak, increasing all of his fighting capabilities even further. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Kouga has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Kouga unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his rematch against Capricorn Ionia. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even demigod-level beings. Kouga awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to his Pegasus Superior Clothstone. *'Gaia': A legendary power that only one person can acquire every one millennium. The other requirement is that person who had experiences and growth the most, regardless of race, age, gender and history. An enchantment of Ryusei, Gaia grants the user immeasurable power to battle gods of various mythologies. It also increases their physical strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and even their Cosmo to the highest point possible. Another trait that when in contact with a god, the user can gain a portion of that god's energy and transfer it to their own, allowing him to create an energy clone with that god's power. During the battle against Grendel, Kouga gained this power after he found his resolve to fight once more. Relationships *Kido Saori/Athena *Ophiuchus Shaina *Sagittarius Seiya *Tokumaru Tatsumi *Kouki *Aria *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Geki *Andromeda Shun *Miho *Equuleus Subaru/Saturn *Equuleus Celeris *Mars *Abzu *Ventra/Venus *Natsu Dragneel *Monkey D. Luffy *Velvet Crowe *Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn *Nagisa Shiota *Korosensei *The Acts of Chaos *Ares *Alma Kaiba *Zeref Dragneel *Elysium *Nightmare *Algol Battles *Kouga, Sorey, Natsu, Luffy and Nagisa vs. Vex and Zeta: WIN *The Alliance vs. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Jellal, Jimbei and Korosensei: WIN *The Alliance vs. Loki, Fenrir, Fafnir, Hati and Sköll: WIN **Kouga and Eden vs. Loki: INTERRUPTED **Kouga vs. Loki: WIN Trivia * Quotes *"Shine, my Cosmo!" - Kouga's motto. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:God Slayer Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters